


Wake Up, Little Harry

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - School, Boy Meets World References, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rumors, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Inspired by the Boy Meets World episode "Wake Up, Little Cory" (S2, E7).Muggle AU where Harry and Draco are paired up for a school project in which they have to explore attitudes to love and sex. Staying late after school only brings problems.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Wake Up, Little Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss) for betaing ❤️
> 
> This was written because I got stuck in a rut with something else I'm writing. I've been rewatching Boy Meets World and couldn't get this idea out of my head after watching the episode, so this fic was born. It is based heavily on events in the episode and is not entirely realistic, I know this, please suspend your belief and enjoy this as the bit of fun it was intended to be!

“For this project, you’ll be working in pairs to produce a video report on attitudes to love and sex. Interview friends, family members, anyone you like and we’ll compare our findings to the attitudes held by Shakespeare and his characters. Particularly those shown in _Much Ado About Nothing_. I want you to think about how Hero might have felt when she was ridiculed at the altar by Claudio because of something he _thought_ he saw.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other automatically. 

“I will assign your partner,” Miss Burbage added, holding her hands up for silence as the volume of chatter rose sharply. “I would like you to work with someone that you wouldn’t normally, that way you’ll all get a variety of opinions.” 

Harry groaned under his breath, waiting to be assigned to his fate. 

“Mr Potter, you will work with Mr Malfoy,” Miss Burbage continued as she made her way through the class, pairing people up. 

Harry turned and looked at Draco in dismay. They got on alright but were certainly not best friends. Though Harry would never admit it, he was glad of the opportunity to get to know the other boy. 

Ron sighed as the bell rang to signal the end of the class. “Well, at least it’s only this one class,” he said. “We can still hang around together in between lessons.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, picking his bag up and slinging it onto his shoulder. “I mean, how hard can this be? We just need to ask a few people a few questions, it shouldn’t take long.” 

“Potter.” 

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned in the direction of the voice, finding himself looking directly into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. “Malfoy.” 

“I was thinking, the best way of doing this is for you to be the cameraman and I’ll do the asking of questions,” Draco said confidently. 

“Why do you think that’s the best way?” Harry asked, frowning slightly. “What if I want to ask the questions?” 

“I’m not good with technology,” Draco said. “I’ll probably mess the camera up, so that’s why you should do it.” 

“Maybe we can swap halfway through,” Harry said diplomatically. “Would that work?” 

Draco gave him an uncertain look but nodded. “I suppose,” he said. “When do you want to start?” 

“Tonight? We could interview our families?” Harry suggested, before cringing slightly at the thought of asking his aunt her thoughts about sex. 

“Our families?” Draco repeated, blinking. “You mean… my mother?” 

“Well, yeah, that’s what we’ve been told to do, so we might as well start with them, right?” Harry said. “You’ll be fine, at least it’s your mum. I’ve got to ask _my aunt_!”

Draco paused before nodding again. “Yeah, when you put it like that…” 

Harry grinned. “Alright, well I’ll get together with you tomorrow night after school to interview a few kids around the school?” 

“Alright. It’s a plan,” Draco said. “See you later.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, watching as Draco slipped past him and out of the door to the classroom. “See you later.”

***

The next day, Harry walked into the English classroom, his video camera tucked safely inside his bag. He’d managed to ask his aunt and uncle their thoughts without being too traumatised by their answers.

Sliding into his usual seat, Harry looked 'round at Ron. “How’s your project going?” 

“Not bad,” Ron said, nodding. “I asked Mum and Dad last night, and Fred and George, but I don’t think their answers are very… useable. I’m going to try Percy tonight, but it depends what Hermione has done. It’s not the worst thing we’ve ever been asked to do is it?” 

“No, I suppose not,” Harry replied. “Although I didn’t ever expect to be asking my aunt what she thinks is more important, sex or love.” 

Ron snorted with laughter as Miss Burbage called for quiet. 

For the next forty-five minutes, they were immersed in the tale of _Much Ado About Nothing_. Or, they would have been, if the acting had been any good but so far all that had happened was ‘Beatrice’ threatening to smack ‘Benedick’ if he touched her again, prompting Miss Burbage to call an end to the roleplay reading so that she could read to them. 

It was their last lesson of the day, and everyone’s minds were on continuing their projects. There had been several interviews conducted in the lesson, much to the frustration of Miss Burbage, and she had eventually had to ban talk of the project in order to proceed with _Much Ado About Nothing_. 

When the bell rang, and everyone piled out of the room, Harry hung around at the door, waiting for Draco. He knew they’d have plenty of kids to interview as most of the after-school clubs met about fifteen minutes after the final bell rang, so there was no need to rush. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t close my bag,” Draco said apologetically as he joined Harry. “Do you know who we should interview?” 

“It’s alright,” Harry said, waving a hand as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “Well, I just thought we could hang around in the corridor and grab whoever passes? We don’t need to know them, we just need their answers.” 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, alright,” he said. “I suppose that won’t be too bad. Have you got the camera?” 

Harry nodded, reaching into his bag and taking out his video camera. “All ready to go.” 

They headed into the corridor and spent the next half an hour asking anyone who passed their questions. In between questions, they took turns to ask each other questions about themselves. Harry found out that Draco was two months older than him and was an only child, who got good marks in lessons without really trying too hard. In turn, Draco found out that although Harry was an only child, he lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin because his parents had been in a fatal car accident when he was younger. He also found out that Harry had been best friends with Ron since they were in nursery school. 

“Let’s interview each other,” Harry said, once the corridors were empty. “Then we can go home.” 

“Alright, you interview me first,” Draco said, settling himself in front of the camera. 

“Okay, so, Draco. What do you think is more important? Love or sex?” Harry said, holding the camera steady. 

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, before frowning slightly. “I think probably love,” he said. “Because without love, sex isn’t going to mean much. I think it’s going to take a lot for me to fall in love, because… because I think I’m probably gay, and I wouldn’t want to have sex with someone unless I was sure they loved me and would wait until I was ready,” he finished, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. 

Harry, behind the camera, blinked as he pressed the ‘off’ button. “You think you’re gay?” he asked, moving to sit beside Draco. 

“Yeah,” Draco nodded, looking down. “I’ve thought it for a little while, I suppose, and then since we started doing this project I just… knew. The idea of love is probably the same whether you love a girl or a boy, but… sex is a different story. You never see anything about sex between two men, do you? Or two women, even.” 

Harry considered this for a moment before shaking his head. “No, now that you mention it, you don’t. I’ve never thought about that before.” 

“I hadn’t until recently,” Draco admitted. “Anyway, give me the camera. I’ll interview you now.” 

“Oh. Alright,” Harry said, handing the camera to Draco. “Where do you want me?” 

“Just there is fine,” Draco said, turning the camera over in his hands. “Is this ready to go?”

“Yeah, just turn it on there,” Harry said, pointing to the button. 

“Oh yeah,” Draco said, pressing the button to turn the camera on again. “Okay, ready?” 

Harry nodded nervously. 

Draco pressed recorded and focused the camera on him. “Harry, what are _your_ thoughts on love and sex?” 

“Well, I like the idea of being in love with someone,” Harry said, tilting his head slightly. “I think it’s something that will happen to everyone eventually, and sex is part of it. I haven’t had sex yet but I know I will, I just don’t know who it’ll be with.” 

Draco waited a moment for Harry to continue, but when it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything more, he turned the camera off. Wordlessly, he handed it back to Harry. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, tucking it into his bag carefully. 

“So…” Draco began, looking at Harry. “Is there anyone in school? A girl that’s caught your eye?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, no girls,” he said. “I mean, I’m friends with a few girls but I don’t fancy any of them. I thought I was being left behind, but… maybe I’m not. Maybe I just… maybe I like girls… and… boys,” he finished slowly, as though working it out as he spoke. 

“So that’s why you didn’t say that on camera,” Draco said, nodding in acknowledgement. “Because you’re just working things out?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so,” Harry said, nodding too as he met Draco’s gaze. “Hearing you talk about it made me realise that maybe you and I are more alike than I thought we were.” 

Draco chuckled softly. “Yeah, maybe we are,” he said. “I’m going to ask Miss Burbage if we can talk about the attitude to love and sex in relation to gay people. I think we could get a really good mark for this project if we do that. No-one else will be doing it, will they?” 

“Well, no, I suppose not,” Harry said thoughtfully. “Do you think she’ll let us?” 

“Only way to find out is to ask,” Draco replied, shrugging. “Right, I’ll be late for dinner if I don’t go now. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I’d better go too,” Harry said, jumping up. “See you tomorrow.”

***

To Harry’s surprise, Miss Burbage had been more than happy to have them discuss gay relationships as part of their project. When Draco had asked, he’d definitely heard a few sniggers from his classmates, but he found that he didn’t care. Having the discussion with Draco the day before had opened his eyes a little bit to what possibilities were out there.

When the last bell of the day rang, Harry met Draco again and they made their way to the small room where the video editing equipment was stored. 

“We can do most of this tonight and then we’ll only have a little bit to do before we have to hand the project in,” Harry said, pulling his video camera out of his bag. 

“Okay,” Draco nodded, sitting beside him. “I’m just going to call my mum and let her know I won’t be home for a while” 

“Okay,” Harry said absently, turning on the computer. 

“Hi, Mum?” Draco said into the phone. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m having dinner at Harry’s tonight so we can work on our project. His uncle will bring me home when we’re finished. Okay, bye.” 

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Nice. Now watch the master at work,” he said, taking the phone. “Hi, Aunt Petunia? I’m having dinner at Harry’s… oh…” 

Draco shook his head, taking the phone from Harry. “Hi, Mrs Dursley. Harry’s having dinner at my house tonight so we can finish our project. My dad will drop him off when we’re finished. No, it’ll be no problem. Bye.” 

Harry flushed and looked down. “Thanks,” he said. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Don’t worry,” Draco said, giving him a crooked smile. “I don’t make a habit of lying to my parents, but they don’t need to know we’re at the school. They’ll only come and get me.” 

“Oh, I know,” Harry said, nodding. “My aunt probably won’t care where I am, but it’s definitely better to tell her something.” 

“Why wouldn’t she care where you are?” Draco asked, frowning. 

“Oh, no, I mean she won’t care where I am _now_ ,” Harry said. “As long as I’m home before my curfew.” 

“Which is…?” Draco asked. 

“Nine,” Harry replied. “So we’ve got plenty of time to work on this.” 

“Yeah, but we’ve also got _loads_ of footage,” Draco sighed, putting his camera onto the desk too. 

“Then let’s get to work,” Harry said, grinning. 

For the next four hours, they edited and joined clips, going over and over different segments, until Draco stretched his arms above his head. 

“How much longer do you think this is going to take?” he asked, stifling a yawn and getting up. “I’m knackered.” 

“Not much longer,” Harry said. “Come back over here and help me with this bit.” 

“I’m so tired, Harry,” Draco said, sitting down on a small pile of cushions that were in the corner of the room. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit okay? We’ve been staring at the screen for too long.”

“No, no, Draco come here,” Harry said, looking up. “Please, if we just do this last little… those cushions look soft.” 

“Mm, they are,” Draco murmured, his eyes closed. “Plenty of them too.” 

“Maybe… maybe just a minute,” Harry said, getting up and moving over to the cushions too. “My neck is killing me…” he trailed off as he, too, sank down onto the cushions, his eyes closing automatically. Within moments, both boys were asleep.

***

Harry was awoken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He groaned softly and shifted. “Five more minutes, Dudley,” he muttered. He felt movement beside him and suddenly remembered where he was when he fell asleep. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at the headmaster, Mr Percival. “I…”

“Have a lot of explaining to do, I know,” Mr Percival said, quietly though his words were tinged with fury. “You too, Mr Malfoy.” 

Draco was sitting up next to Harry, his cheeks red. “Nothing happened,” he said. “We just fell asleep. We were working on our project for Miss Burbage’s class. Harry, tell him.” 

“It’s true, Sir,” Harry said quickly, sitting up too. “We stayed after school to do some editing. We must have worked too long, we got tired, please, you have to believe us.” 

“You two have spent the night on school property while completely unsupervised,” Mr Percival said. “This is a very serious violation of school rules, especially considering the topic of your project. While I decide what punishment befits this crime, you are both dismissed for the day. Go home. I daresay your parents and your aunt and uncle will be wanting to speak to you.” 

Harry and Draco exchanged glances, but silently gathered their things and made their way out of the editing room. As they headed through the corridors, neither of them said a word. They knew they were innocent, so why did it feel like they were guilty? 

The next day, as Harry walked into school, he was greeted by cheers and clapping. Frowning, he hurried through the corridor until he found Ron. “What–” 

“Harry! You dog!” Ron exclaimed with a grin as he turned to face Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Malfoy were a thing?” 

“What? We’re not,” Harry protested, shaking his head. “We’re just… we’re friends, that’s it, Ron!” 

“Yeah, right,” Ron laughed. “The whole school knows that you and him spent the night together in the school. Someone said something about building a statue of you.” 

“I– a statue?” Harry asked, blinking. “I’ve always wanted a statue.” 

“Well now’s your chance,” Ron said, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “So how was it? Was it scary?” 

“Ron, I… a man shouldn’t kiss and tell,” Harry said with a grin, deciding that if people thought it had happened, he might as well go with it. 

“Harry, it’s written all over your face,” Ron laughed. “Who was on top?” 

Harry felt himself turn red and, at the same time, caught sight of Draco at the other end of the corridor. The other boy was also being cheered, but unlike Harry, he didn’t look like he was enjoying it at all. 

Draco looked up and met Harry’s gaze, a hurt expression crossing his features before he disappeared into a classroom. 

Harry swallowed, feeling instant shame. He shrugged Ron off and, ignoring his shouts, headed down the corridor and into the classroom he’d seen Draco go into. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Harry jumped a mile as a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Draco sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. “I–” 

“Save it, Harry. I thought we were friends. How can you let them think we _slept together_?” Draco demanded. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Harry exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of Draco. “I just…” 

“You were lapping all the attention up,” Draco finished for him. “I saw you with Weasley. What did you tell him, huh? That I was easy? That you just wanted to see what it was like to have sex?” 

“I didn’t tell him anything!” Harry said. “Why would I? Nothing happened!” 

“But they all think it did! And I don’t hear you telling them otherwise!” Draco snapped. “Believe it or not, _Potter_ , I do have morals and I do not appreciate being the talk of the school!” 

“Draco, you have to believe me,” Harry said. “I didn’t want this to happen! But how can I stop it? People talk!” 

“Maybe you can’t stop it,” Draco said. “But you could at least tell the truth!” 

“I…” Harry stuttered. 

“Leave me alone, Harry,” Draco said, standing up and pushing past Harry. “I have nothing left to say to you.” 

Harry turned, still on his knees, and watched as Draco left.

***

Two days later, Harry was sitting in Miss Burbage’s class once more. It was the day that their projects were due in and they were going to spend the lesson watching the tapes.

“Alright, first tape is Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,” Miss Burbage announced. Almost immediately, the volume in the class rose. Miss Burbage held up her hands. “Quiet! There will be discussion time _after_ we have watched the tape.” 

The room quietened down almost as quickly as it had risen and the tape began. It started off with the interviews with Draco’s parents and Harry’s aunt and uncle, before moving on to the interviews with their classmates. The next segment was Harry interviewing Draco, and while it was playing, Harry watched as Draco shifted in his seat, but no-one else made a sound. 

A few seconds later, the tape faded to black before coming back on a shot of Harry sitting at his kitchen table. 

_“What do I think?”_ The video Harry was speaking now. _“Well, I think that I don’t know as much about sex and love as I thought I did. I think a lot of people think I have experience, but I don’t. I may have let some people think that I have experience and that’s not very fair on the person they think I have experience with.”_

Draco turned around in his seat to look at Harry.

Harry offered a small smile. 

_“I’d like to say I’m sorry to that person. I didn’t consider their feelings and it was wrong of me. I should have behaved better. I should have put people right, and I didn’t. I think that maybe, sometimes, our attitudes to sex aren’t really much different to the ones in Shakespeare’s time. I’m sorry.”_

Draco was still looking at Harry when the tape finished. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry repeated, holding his hand out. “Friends?” 

Draco paused for a moment before grasping it and shaking it. “Friends. At least for now.” 

“Oh, just for now?” Harry asked, looking amused. 

“Yeah. You never know,” Draco said. “We might be more some day.”


End file.
